Bad Girlfriend
by ilikepie4024
Summary: sorta kinda based on a song...I couldn’t help by feel joyous as I watched all the guys faces when I walked out of the club with her. They were jealous just because they didn’t know I was dating a bad girlfriend. One Shot-Niley


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; sadly**

**No last names have been used**

**Rated M because of theme behind song, language, and suggestive material**

**Based off of the music video and song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman**

**All characters mentioned are over the age of 21**

Bad Girlfriend

I was sitting in a bar with a few of my friends. They were trying to get my mind off of my current girlfriend. Saying I should hook up with some random chick tonight and what not. I honestly wasn't paying any attention to them. I was too busy watching some girl get all the action; thinking I should make my move. I haven't really seen her face, but if she's good enough to get an audience of, oh I don't know, ten or so guys, she must be pretty hot. All I know is that she has brown hair, a weakness of mine, I must admit.

My friends must have noticed my stare. "What about the one in the middle of that group of guys?" Oliver asked me.

"I don't know. Too much competition, she would never even notice me." I retorted.

"She looks really wasted. It could be easy."

"That's wrong. You know I'm not one to take advantage of a girl. And I have a girlfriend. I couldn't do that to Miley, she'd kill me."

David looked over at me. "Dude, Miley's not a very good girlfriend. She gets a lot of action. What if she cheats on you? What are you going to do then?"

"Yeah man. Miley's hot. She could get any guy she wanted; and probably does." Oliver agreed.

I looked at the girl then back at my friends. "No, Miley flirts, that girl probably has had more one-night-stands then you two combined. I know for a fact that Miley loves me and would never do anything to hurt me. Besides, I'm the one she comes home to."

"But do you really want to be with someone who will flirt with other guys. What if she ends up falling for one of them and leaving you out in the dust?"

"Again, it wouldn't matter who she flirts with. If any guy put a move on her, she flattens them out. One punch and they're done for. She can take care of herself."

Right as I said that, my friends and I looked over at the girl. Her hair was all over the place and her right had was balled up into a fist. I looked at the ground and there was a big guy holding his nose. I still hadn't seen the girl's face.

"Damn. She's got a wicked punch. I wonder what he did to deserve that." Oliver said as he and David were cheering the girl on. "Oh yeah! David, I think she's got friends."

"What? No way. Sweet. And it looks like one for each of us." David and Oliver then gave each other a high-five. I looked over and sure enough there was the brunette, a blond, and one with black hair. "Okay, I get the one with black hair, you get the blond, and Nick, my man, you will get the one that just threw that wicked punch."

I rolled my eyes. "It looks like we missed out chance. They are leaving."

Oliver shook his head at me. "No, the night is young. We follow." He took out his wallet and threw a twenty on the table. "I've got this round, and David will get the next one as long as you get the girl. Other wise, you are going to pay for the next one and pay me a twenty."

"But why do I have to pay you. It was your idea to go out any way. You should have to pay the whole way through."

"Actually, it was our idea," he moved his finger between himself and the boy sitting next to him, "But it's a waste to follow girls if you aren't going to make a move, so I make you pay."

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay, now grab your coat. Let's go." He stood up and started to pull me out of the booth and we raced out into the night. Fortunately for me, the girls were gone.

"Now look what you did man. You complained too much and now we have absolutely no shot. Just because you have a girl that's up for anything doesn't me you have to leave your best pals out to dry. We need some too." David whined.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, we're just friends. But every guy needs a good one-night stand before they get married."

"What are you saying? I'm getting married; because I'm not…yet. We both know that Oliver isn't getting married. That only leaves you. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"What? Psh! No, I'm not."

"Whatever guys, let's just go. I think a club is down this way." Oliver pointed out with his back towards us as he walked down the street. Neon lights poured over the pavement. I looked at David and he shrugged so we followed.

We ended up at a club about two blocks down the street. "Okay, I've got a good feeling about this one. Maybe we'll get lucky." Oliver felt very confident about this particular place. I couldn't really argue; he generally had pretty good outlooks about certain things.

We shoved our way though the mass of people moving their bodies to the beat. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled the place. Not to mention the pulsating of the strobe lights and the thick air from the smoke machine. Clubs were never really my scene. I had a general dislike for them. There were always too many people and it just felt claustrophobic, but for some reason this place felt different. It had a different vibe. Maybe Oliver was right; maybe we will get lucky.

We bought some beers from the bar on the upper level and made our way to the balcony to people watch. "Hey look! I think it's the girls from the bar." David said with his arm drawn out in front of him. I followed his finger. Yup, it was them. "Man they get a lot of action. They couldn't have been here for more then ten minutes and they already have guys surrounding them. This one might be a challenge, Nick." He looked at me.

"Nah, I think he can handle it. All he has to do is flash a smile, and when a girl realizes who he is…BAM…chick magnet." Oliver disagreed.

I chuckled at my friends. "You guys are too weird. I ask myself everyday why I'm friends with you and I can never come up with a reliable answer."

"It's because you get us girls. You're famous and we are your loser friends. You get the girl and we get her friends that you turn down. It's pretty much a win-win situation." David nodded in agreement with this statement from Oliver.

"So you use me?"

"No, you let us use you."

I looked at him strangely

"Kidding. You're friends with us because you…well…I don't really know why. You just are."

"That's great guys. Thanks." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I think that is enough of that. Now go get her before someone else does." David said pushing me towards the stairs.

As I made my way down I kept my eyes on the group of girls. Soon I saw the brunette moving towards this pole by the DJ. I paused. She whispered something into the DJ's ear and the music stopped.

"Ladies and Gentle germs, it looks like we got a contestant for 'The Pole'. What's your name?" He pushed the mic towards her. I looked around the room; all eyes were on her. I then looked back at my friends; still as insistent as ever.

"Destiny." Pretty name, though it kind of sounds like a strippers name. It also reminded me of the girlfriend I would be hurting if I actually went through this.

"Well, Destiny, it's your dance. Choose your poison." She whispered in his ear once again and he nodded.

I stood, frozen in step, watching her as she took to the pole. She stood with her back facing the crowd of people. The music began playing: Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. She turned around and I saw her face. My mouth dropped: Miley. I turned around towards my friends. David looked confused and shocked while Oliver was cheering her on. They caught my gaze. Oliver started cheering me on, I can't say she didn't look hot up there, and David just stood there, not really knowing what to do or say. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I continued the rest of the way down to the main floor. Maybe there was a way I wouldn't have to pay a thing tonight.

I stood towards the edge of the crowd, right in front. Her friends found me: Lilly and Mandy.

"Oh hey, Nick. What are you doing here? This is unexpected." Lilly acknowledged me nervously.

"And only slightly awkward." Mandy added under her breath.

"I went out with the guys. They found some hot girls, you guys, and dared me to go after the one up there. By the way, they are waiting for you up there." My eyes shifted to David and Oliver. I watched the girls gaze drift over in the general direction of where I was looking.

"Oh, okay. Go get the girl. We won't tell." Lilly told me as they walked up the stairs.

I turned around and watched the two boys upstairs shift nervously. They probably had an idea of what was going on. My eyes then focused on the one girl I couldn't get enough of. She was moving well up there; dancing and grinding to the beat.

After the song she took her bow and the customary shot given to the victim of 'The Pole'. She then jumped down, grabbed me by the collar, and kissed me with everything she had.

I couldn't help by feel joyous as I watched all the guys faces when I walked out of the club with her. They were jealous just because they didn't know I was dating a bad girlfriend.

**The End. It's really lame I know. But I really wanted to write something to this song and I didn't realize how hard it was until I couldn't think of anything to write. Even still, I must say this was the fastest I have ever written: 2 days.**


End file.
